1. Field
The invention belongs to power transmission and distribution engineering, and particularly relates to a robot for replacing an insulator on a power transmission line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power transmission lines using insulator strings are all high voltage lines, in which the higher the voltage is, the bigger a power supply area is and the more it is hoped not to get into power cut to maintain the lines. It is a key technology to be solved for high-voltage power transmission to have electrified replacement of an insulator string. A lock taking device of current W-pin is mounted on an insulating pole of several meters long and is operated by an electrician holding a cantilever by hands. To insert such clamp-type lock taking device in a direction transverse to the sight into a socket under an insulator string iron pin, as area of projection in the clamping direction of the W-pin is only 8 mm×9 mm, and there lacks an alignment mechanism, the W-pin cannot be taken out successfully until several attempts have been made, which is time and labor consuming.